The Queen of Tennis
by Willow Frosty
Summary: Ryoma's dear Cousin finally makes her way to Japan. She is the Queen of Tennis, but since she hides her face in every games she plays, no one knows its her.


**Hope everyone likes this Piolet Chap~!**

* * *

The 'Queen of Tennis', or the 'Wonderful Puppeteer'. Those were my names. Of course, i had beat everyone i had come across and i went to champion ships around the world. Throughout the world i have become the 'Queen' and 'Puppeteer' of Tennis, but no one has ever seen my face.

So when i'm in public, not being the queen, i can walk around normally my face showing.

When i was searching for a tennis team to join, since i have never been on one before i wanted to try something new, i found one really nice one. No, it wasn't famous for their tennis, but i heard a rumor that my Mr. Prince was going there, and so i just had to, right?

It was already the end of the school day, and i had only really wanted to join the team since i was homeschooled.

I wore a knee length, thin strapped white ruffle dress, white strappy brown footed flip's and a silver chained necklace with a small ruby heart hanging from it, ending at my collarbone and my white tennis bag holding my white tennis racket with almost invisible strings hooked around my shoulder, i also had a white sweat jacket pulled over me, my hood draped over my eyes and the sleeves well past my fingers, My long bright, almost white blond hair that usually ended at my waist was tucked into my hood, spilling out from it and my bright golden eyes scanned the tennis players playing. Finally, after getting my fill of watching, hoping that i picked the right people to join, I walked up to the gate and slowly edged it open. I walked in slowly and then smiled at the older women who i guessed was the couch.

"Hello." she turned to me, eyeing me up and down. "Hello…" i smile happily. "Im Winter Song, nice to meet you." The coach blinked, confusion crossing her features. "I know this might be much, but i was wondering if i could join you." The pounding of the tennis balls on the concrete stopped and silence rung out. "I know its much, and i won't even be going to this school because i am homeschooled…" the women gave me a small frown. "Why don't you just join the girls tennis team."

under my hood, where no one could see, i glared. "The girls team? thats idiotic. Everyone goes easy on the girls team, and i don't want to be looked down upon, but if i join a guys team, then i will seem tougher just because i was accepted. And plus, who would want to join a team full of pink wearing, idiotic looking, prepubescent chicks who don't know a thing of pain?" more stunned silence as my words rung out.

"Well i'm-"

"Winter?" i glanced behind me to spot Ryoma. Ryoma stared up at me, a small smirk on his features. "Whats up Ms. Queen?" i grin evilly. "Nothin much Mr. Prince." He cracked a grin as i smiled. "Never thought to see you on a team, doubles? probably not, you're always Mr. solo… hm, i should ask, would you play doubles with me? i found out this really cool was to play doubles so its almost like playing solo, i bet we could work it out." Ryoma shrugged. "Sure." i grinned.

"You know her Ryoma?" Ryoma glanced around to to the coah. "Yes. Shes a… close friend." i laugh. "A close friend, dont want to tell everyone what we really are, huh?" it sounded like i was implying that we were dating, but we're not, not even close, me and Ryoma are Cousins. A Queen and a Prince being cousins? weird huh?

"Well… Ryoma, do you recommend her? How many times have you beat her?"

"I do recommend her…" i turned fully around. "0" everyone stared for a long time. "Fine, you can join. but you may not miss any practice! And if you hold back our team-"

Ryoma burst out laughing causing everyone (but me) freak out and rush over to him.

"Ryoma~ Thats not nice!" he looked up at me with a tears in his his eyes. "Y-you? H-hold ba-back the team!? AHAHAHAHAH!" i grabbed Ryoma and rubbed the top of his hat with my knuckles, laughing as he squirmed. "Man, i have missed you so much Ryoma-kun!" he finally escaped my grip. I readjusted my tennis bag. "Hey Ryoma, can i see your racket?"

I handed it to me with no protest as i pulled out my own and held them side by side. "Damn Ryoma, where did you get yours fixed? mine is just falling apart, i mean, look at this!" i poked a soft spot on the racket and the strings snap, only making me sigh and Ryoma grin.

"I have to get my tightened soon anyway, i can take yours over with me if ya want." i nodded in approval, forgetting the looks i was attracting from the team as Ryoma walked over to his bag with both rackets. "Ah, Ryoma, do you have a extra racket?" Ryoma glanced up at me and pulled out a bright red one and threw it. i caught it with ease and checked the strings.

"Ah~ finally, a good racket! Ryoma, have you have ever played with one of those horrible rackets? playing with a broken one during a serious game sucks. i mean, it works out, but it puts strain on my elbow after a while…"

As Ryoma neered he only sighed. "Thats because you use that technique to much." i huffed, crossing my arms. "thats how i play, and it only hurts if i play with a bad racket, other than that i'm fine. Oh yeah!" i remembered the people around me. i bowed towards them. "Hello everyone! My names Winter Song and i am happy to be joining you all." most bowed back with respect others just said welcome.

"Oh, that also reminds me, Ryoma, why did you join a team?" Ryoma turns his golden eyes to me.

"I mean, didn't your uncle go Solo? I thought you were following in his steps… Even i had gone solo, why not you?" Ryoma stared up at me for a long time before sighing. "Reasons." i sigh.

"Don't be so stoic Chibi~!" Ryoma's eyes flashed angrily at me. "Ohh~ Mr. Prince doesn't like the name Chibi? but i use to call you that all the time!" Ryoma's racket flung out, lashing towards me. but i easily jumped out of the way. "Mr. Prince is slow~" he lashed out again making me jump back, but instead of hitting nothing, i felt a soft wall behind me.

i slowly turned around and was met with a tall man. He wore glasses where i could easily see his brown eyes that were out of the clear of his brown hair. As i was about to speak, i felt the wind lashed out at my back making me dart to the right, knowing Ryoma was moving to hit. whirled around and hid behind the man, grabbing the back of his jacket.

"AH! Stop him mister! He's a deranged CHibi~!" As RYoma glared at me, his attacks stopped as if there was a wall in front of him. I slowly moved out from behind the man and looked into his brown eyes. "You must be the Captain! its nice to meet you!" i gave him my brightest smile.

"Queeny." i flinched at the low growl. "Ah~! Mr. Prince is mad~ You could never take a joke!" i latched on to the Captains arms, almost using him as a shield so that RYoma couldn't hit me.

"Both of you, 50 laps!" i glanced up at the man.

I reached down to the hem of my jacket and slipped it off and slipped the shoes off as well. "Come on Ryoma, we gotta run because you decided to be a Chibi~" this set RYoma off as we basically played tag for our laps, and as we did this, i was laughing. "Oi RYoma! Are you ready for my show soon? Its going to be so much fu-" my words cut off as a ball flew past my face, brushing my nose. i stopped and turned to where the ball came from.

"A girl joining a mens Tennis team? Thats idiotic! She's just joining so that she can oogle over her crushes!" i glared at the high schooler as Ryoma nudged my waist. "Oh, your Oogiling?" one glance at Ryoma made him shut his mouth.

"Idiotic? Isn't it idiotic to keep weak people on the team?" the boy glared harder as other high schoolers moved to back him up. "Shes just some weak little girl." My fists clenched for a moment before i smiled.

"If i am so weak, then you wouldn't say no to playing a game would you?" the boy grinned as Ryoma grabbed my shoulder.

"No Winter, you're going to hurt your elbow even more." i scoffed at him as i wriggled out of his grip. "Ryoma are you agreeing with them?" the boy just had to give me one look before i grinned.

I whirled to the boys and grinned with a hidden meaning behind it. "Then lets play… Dori(1) ~!"

I spun the racket carelessly in my hand as i walked to one side of the court. "This is alright with all of you, correct." i heard nothing, but this only told me i could continue.

"I'll let you serve first." i grinned at the boy. "Oh~! Dori your so sweet… but won't you regret that? My serves are much like Ryoma's, always get the point." the boy only glared,waving me off.

"All right Dori~ Lets play." the last two words came out in a darker tone.

I walked to the serving line and bounced the ball, once, twice, three times, four times, and then caught it. and then i jumped, my legs bending under me a bit as i launched the ball.

It hit the ground right in front of him, and then it took a sharp 90% shot to his left, dangerously close to the ground. The man looked up shocked. "Dori, hurry, lets play Dori~!"

well, if anyone doesn't know, when 'Queen' or the 'Puppeteer' plays, they become very sadistic…

I picked the ball up and smiled. I served again, this time the ball shooting to the right. The man looked up. After all serves being like this, i won the first game.

Thats when the boy grinned. "Now its my turn." He served the ball and it flew up, almost like a lob. i jumped back and smacked it over, scoring another point. and soon, the game heading like this, i had easily won. i hadn't even used my puppeteering or the queens power, i didn't even switch to my right hand i mean, i didn't even have my special racket for this!

The boy was breathing heavily as i grinned as my thumb slashed an invisible line over my throat. "**Dead (2)**." i giggled darkly.

Yes, when i played i called everyone Dori, trying to freak them out, and usually if i knew the opponent was strong, 'Puppets Playground' came into play, taking out a limb at a time before finally they could no longer move. But when i win, i make a throat slicing movement and would grin saying, 'dead'. of course, if i was in a serious match i NEEDED to win, no matter what, i switched to the 'Queens Throne', a technique i barely used.

I walked over the court, holding the racket back to Ryoma. "Well, i'm done for the day, i still have to visit your Uncle." RYoma only nodded as i turned. "W-winter… who ARE you?" i glance back, picking up my hoodie. "You don't know?" i gave a sweet smile. "I hide well." and then i left.

* * *

**(1): 'Dori' Is Dolly in English.**

**(2): Dead in bold is basically her saying Dead loudly in english.**


End file.
